Memory controllers may communicate with memory through a variety of synchronous signals, such as clock signals, data signals, address signals, and strobe signals. Each signal may occupy a dedicated terminal in the memory controller and memory device. Each signal may also be transferred between the memory controller and the memory device by a dedicated circuit board trace. Each dedicated terminal and circuit board trace consumes silicon real estate or otherwise places constraints on the minimize size of the system, due to trace routing.